lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Purser
|height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 234 lbs. | born= September 5, 1978 | hometown = "The City of The Damned", Melbourne, Victoria | music = "Your Betrayal" by Bullet For My Valentine | affiliation = The Prophecy of Violence | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Puroresu/Submission | finisher = Famous Last Words | winpct=25 | wins=1 | losses=3 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Steel }} Daniel Pleasant (born September 5, 1978) is an Australian professional wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He is a member of The Prophecy of Violence along with his brother and tag team partner, Michael Stone, Biography Born in Australia to a caring mother but an abusive father, Daniel Pleasant's life was torturing exoerience and is believed to be the reason behind his unstable mental state. One day when he was coming home from a day at school, he witnessed a fight between his drunk father and his mother which would take his mothers life. Upon noticing Daniel his father brutally attacked him, breaking his arm and attempted to hide him from anyone whi may come to investigate. Pleasant spent four days hidden before he broke out and attacked him, shovin a shard of broken glass into his neck and ran awayfrom the horrible life he had lived. The next few years are unknown to anyone and have never been revealed by Daniel. Pleasant resurfaced at eighteen and started training in a number of martial arts and was recommended by his Mauy Thai teacher to take up professional wrestling at the AWS academy. During his time there, there was fear over his ability to make commitments as he would quite often show up stinking of alcohol or not show up for weeks. During this time he earnt a degree in Psychology, Business and Teaching. Career Daniel Pleasant first competed for LPW in the LPW World Cup representing Australia alongside Cripsy, Styxx and MC Steel. He competed in the first round of the tournament, a battle royal and was the eleventh man eliminated. He would then go on to compete in the Prison Yard Brawl during Redemption, but was the first person eliminated after tapping out to a spade assisted The Confession from Black Reaper. Later on he was once again scheduled in a multi person match, the Insanity Million Dollar Challenge which was scheduled for the Altered Reality V Selection Show, but failed to materialise. He later joined his brother, Michael Stone and defeated the team of Zenith and Kaptain Krossbones at the Homecoming Pre-Show after hitting their finisher at the time, the Pleasant Stone. They would then both be entered into the Pheonix Cup and competed against Project Sober (now named the Hardcore Degenerates) in a Double Sided Sword match, but lost after they hit their finisher on Daniel. As a result, he and his brother will compete against The Watchmen for the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship at Honor Roll. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Famous Last Words'' (Any version of the Front Facelock DDT) **''Dr. Fine ''(Rope Hung Cutter) *'Submission finishers' **''Sweet Death Trap'' (Reverse DDT hold span into a sitting Dragon sleeper) **''Peace Keeper'' (Kimura/Crossface hybrid) *'Signature Move' **''Unleashed ''(Spear off the ring aporon) **''The True Face of Evil ''(Shining Wizard, usually as a reversal) *'Favorite moves' **'Wrist Cutte'r (Triple Arm Drag Wringer Flip, Japanese, Over The Shoulder Arm Drag Followed up with a Wrist Lock or Fujiwara Armbar) **'A Surgeons Dream' (Running Facewash) **'Face Replacement' (Facebuster) **Atomic Drop **Heel Tactics ***Low Blow ***Eye Poke ***Powder thrown into the eyes of an opponent **Drop Toe Hold **Russian Leg Sweep **Double Underhook Backbreaker **Discus Clothesline **Martial Arts Moves ***Roundhouse Kick ***Palm Strike ***Jumping Kick ***Spinning Backfist ***Key Lock ***Back Kick ***Axe Kick ***Side Kick ***45* Kick ***Hook Kick **Suplex variations ***Dragon ***German ***Exploder ***Fisherman *'Nicknames' **'The Vacuum of Happiness' **'The Pleasant One' **'The Saviour of the Damned' *'Theme Music' **'"Your Betrayal" by Bullet For My Valentine' *'Entrance' **The first fifteen seconds the lights flash on and off in red in time with the drum beat, after that Daniel arises from a platform (like Kurt Angle) with smoke all sides of him as a single red light beams down. He eventually spreads his arms and drops to his knees and shouts out as a wall of black pyro explodes in arc beofre he stands and methodically makes his way to the ring where he rolls in and slumps down against the ropes or on the turnbuckle, waiting. Championships and accomplishments *'Australian Wrestling Society' **Match Of The Year 2005 Bloodlust (Daniel Pleasant & Holocaust) v Erik Cane & Johnny Klaw at Terror Pit, 2008 Daniel Pleasant v Michael Stone in a Best out of 5 match for the AWS All Australian Championship at Last Call **All Australian Heavyweight Champion x3 **Victorian Champion x2 **Tasmanian Champion **Australian Tag Team Champion (4 times) with Mike Stone x2, Dezire and Holocaust *'Warriors Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Honour Champion **WWA Tag Champion with Holocaust Match History External links Category:Wrestlers